Cosmic Baton Girl Comet-san: Episode List
1- "Hoshi no kagayaki o motsu mono" ("The One Who Carries the Shining of the Stars") (星の輝きを持つ者) Airdate: April 01, 2001 2- "Atarashii ie" ("New House") (新しい家) Airdate: April 08, 2001 3- "Hoshi no ton'neru" ("Tunnel of Stars") (星のトンネル) Airdate: April 15, 2001 4- "Wakuwaku dōbutsu-en" ("Exciting Zoo Trip") (わくわく動物園) Airdate: April 22, 2001 5- "Yukkuri ōkoku-zukuri" ("Slow and Steady Kingdom-Making") (ゆっくり王国づくり) Airdate: April 29, 2001 6- "O mise ni oku mono" ("Something to Put in the Store") (お店に置くもの) Airdate: May 06, 2001 7- "Kirakira ni sumu yōsei" ("Faeries Living in Radiance") (キラキラにすむ妖精) Airdate: May 13, 2001 8- "Sutekina doresu-zukuri" ("Wonderful Dress-Making") (素敵なドレスづくり) Airdate: May 20, 2001 9- "Kumo no yuri kago" ("Cradle of Clouds") (雲のゆりかご) Airdate: May 27, 2001 10- "Hajimete no suki" ("First Affection") (はじめての好き) Airdate: June 03, 2001 11- "Baton no chikara" ("The Power of the Baton") (バトンの力) Airdate: June 10, 2001 12- "Rababō yuu kai jiken" ("Rababou's Kidnapping Incident") (ラバボー ゆうかい事件) Airdate: June 17, 2001 13- "Nuibito-tachi no yoru" ("Night of the Sewing People") (ヌイビトたちの夜) Airdate: June 24, 2001 14- "Hoshi-koku no tanabata densetsu" ("The Star-Worlds' Tanabata Legend") (星国の七夕伝説) Airdate: July 01, 2001 15- "Kagebito no chōsen" ("The Shadow-Person's Challenge") (カゲビトの挑戦) Airdate: July 08, 2001 16- "Ryū Miyagi o sagasou" ("Let's Search for the Palace of the Dragon King") (竜宮城を探そう) Airdate: July 15, 2001 17- "Meteo-san no namida" ("Meteo-san's Tears") (メテオさんの涙) Airdate: July 22, 2001 18- "Tatakau robo" ("The Fighting Robot") (戦うロボ) Airdate: July 29, '2001' 19- "Mō ichi-nin no Kometto" ("Another Comet") (もう一人のコメット) Airdate: August 05, 2001 20- "Rabapyon no kisu" ("Rabapyon's Kiss") (ラバピョンのキス) Airdate: August 12, 2001 21- "Mirakuru koi-ryoku" ("The Magical Power of Love") (ミラクル恋力) Airdate: August 19, 2001 22- "Zetsubō no Rababō" ("Rubbabou's desparation") (ゼツボーのラバボー) Airdate: August 26, 2001 23- "Higenoshita no kagayaki" ("Glow of Higenoshita") (ヒゲノシタの輝き) Airdate: September 02, 2001 24- "Tanbarin-boshi-koku no ane otōto" ("The Siblings from Tambourine Star Country") (タンバリン星国の姉弟) Airdate: September 09, 2001 25- "Wasure chatta kagayaki" ("The Forgotten Brilliance") (忘れちゃった輝き) Airdate: September 16, 2001 26- "Hoshi-ryoku o kudasai" ("Please give me Star Power") (星力をください) Airdate: September 23, 2001 27- "Kēsuke no yume no mi" ("Can I help") (ケースケの夢の実) Airdate: September 30, 2001 28- "Otetsudai dekiru koto" (お手伝いできること) Airdate: October 07, 2001 29- "Kasutanetto-boshi-koku no arashi" ("The Storm of Castanet") (カスタネット星国の嵐) Airdate: October 14, 2001 30- "Hoshi-ryoku de nendo asobi" ("Clay-playing with Star Power") (星力で粘土あそび) Airdate: October 21, 2001 31- "Manebito-san ga ippai" ("There are many Manebito-san") (マネビトさんがいっぱい) Airdate: October 28, 2001 32- "Nokoshitaobake ga yattekuru" ("Nokoshitao-bake arrives") (ノコシタオバケがやってくる) Airdate: November 04, 2001 33- "Tokiniwa ōjo no yō ni" ("Like a Princess at times") (時には王女のように) Airdate: November 11, 2001 34- "Hoshi no kizuna" ("Rubberbau's in court!") (星の絆) Airdate: November 18, 2001 35- "Yuki no dansu" ("The Snow Dance") (雪のダンス) Airdate: November 25, 2001 36- "Min'na no ōji-sama (Dansu no Yuki)" ("The Dance of Snow") (みんなの王子さま) Airdate: December 02, 2001 37- "Itazura Kyūpito" ("The Mischevious Cupid") (いたずらキューピト) Airdate: December 09, 2001 38- "Kimochi no sainan" ("Misfortune of Feelings") (キモチの災難) Airdate: December 16, 2001 39- "Santabito ni naritai" ("The Christmas Starman") (サンタビトになりたい) Airdate: December 23, 2001 40- "Kagayaki o nakushita Kēsuke" ("The Casket that has lost its glow") (輝きをなくしたケースケ) Airdate: December 30, 2001 41- "Tanbarin-boshi-koku no dareka-san" ("Someone from Tambourine Star Country") (タンバリン星国の誰かさん) Airdate: January 06, 2002 42- "Sayonara no shikata" ("A Way to say Goodbye") (サヨナラの仕方) Airdate: Januar 13, 2002 43- "Ni utsuru kagayaki" ("The Brilliance that shines through the Eyes") (瞳に映る輝き) Airdate: January 20, 2002 Category:Cosmic Baton Girl Comet-san Page